How to code
Credit to AJCW How to get into Source Editor Screenshot 2017-03-04 at 2.30.54 PM.png Screenshot 2017-03-04 at 2.31.01 PM.png Screenshot 2017-03-04 at 2.31.12 PM.png Screenshot 2017-03-04 at 2.31.17 PM.png Other These are things I see scattered around the wikia-that don't belong in any other categories. Audio **PLEASE NOTE: Audio is allowed on articles. What ISN'T allowed is autoplay. Autoplay is strictly prohibited on AJCW, so please do not set your players to autoplay, even if it is on an article/blog post/profile/comment. !!NEW!! SoundCloud Players To create a SoundCloud player, copy and paste: You can replace my URL with any URL from SoundCloud. Adding Images/Gifs imagesks1.jpeg|Click this icon once in Classic Editor. Ssis2image.jpeg|Click "Choose File", "Browse" or whatever else this button says on your device. Image333.jpeg|Select your licensing, file size, and file name. Click "Add Photo" and you're all set! Adding YouTube Players Very simple to add, similar to a photo. imagexjs.jpeg|Once in Classic Editor, select this icon. imagesjsjs.jpeg|Paste your video's URL and select "add". imagesms.jpeg|Now, click "Add A Video." And then you're all set! "How do I make it so your username is displayed?" Well, , it's not coding at all! It's a "magic word" called USERNAME. To do this, copy and paste: Coloring Tables To create this, copy & paste: Tabbers Tabbers are extremely simple to code. |-| Hey look = This is a tabber. |-| It's used to = Organize information. To create a tabber, copy and paste: |-| First heading here = Content |-| Second heading here = Content |-| Third heading here = Content You can add as many headings as you want. Collapsibles To create this, copy and paste: More will be added later - expect rewriting and new entries soon! Borders This is a standard border. To create this, copy and paste: Insert Your Text Here This is a standard rounded border. To create this, copy and paste: Your Text Here This is a double border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here This is an outset border. To create this, copy and paste: Your Text Here This is an inset border. To create this, copy and paste: Your Text Here This is an ultra thick border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here This is a groove border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here This is a ridge border. To create this, copy and paste: Your Text Here This is a dotted border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here This is a box shadow border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here This is a rounded box shadow. To create this, copy and paste: Your Text Here This is dashed border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here This is a shadow border. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here This is a nice, non-excessive combination of solid, dashed and dotted. Just in case, here's the coding for that: Your text here! Fonts & Colors To change a font, simply use: your text here List Of Fonts Note: Some fonts are only visible from certain computers, any font that appears as Times New Roman, that isn't it of course, is not compatible with your computer. Not all fonts may be listed here as well. Credit to Fubsy for font list Changing Color This text is red. To create red text, copy & paste: Insert Text Here Credit to Fubsy for font list, original here . Floating Images Floating images are NOT allowed on articles! Fixed to Bottom Right Copy & Paste: Insert Text or Image Here Fixed to Top Right Insert Text Or Image Here Fixed to Bottom Left Insert Text Or Image Here Fixed to Top Left Insert Text Or Image Here Headings Most pages use http://cooltext.com%7CCooltext for their "headings", but what about pages like LavenderClan and Fox Haven? Coding for headings comes in many different colors, fonts, shadows & sizes. So let me teach you a bit about text coding before we go in depth about headings. This text has a blue text shadow. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here You can also make text risen and dropped. This text is risen. To create this, copy & paste: Your text here This text is dropped. To create this, copy & paste: Your text here So what about sizing text? This text is in size 1. This text is in size 5. To create this, copy & paste: Your Text Here You can alter the size by replacing the "3" with your number, sizes 1-5. So now that we know about text coding, how do we make headings? Simple, combine them. ��Welcome to ImaginaryClan!�� See how nice that is? In case you're wondering, copy & paste: ��Welcome to ImaginaryClan!�� Backgrounds Backgrounds are a very beautiful addition to any page. So why aren't they that common? Backgrounds are considered excessive coding and these are only to be used on profiles, blog posts, another wiki, comments or threads. Not articles. An article is a standard page such as the one you're on now. This is a gradient black and white background. To create this, copy & paste: Your text here This is a rounded gradient background. To create this, copy and paste: Your Text Here Polls Polls are one of the easiest things to code. Is this guide helpful? Yes A little bit No To create a poll, copy & paste: Your Question Here Answer Answer Answer This guide was/is created and maintained by TheDarkestSpirit. Ask them if you need help.